Amor Perenne
by Darkangel2221
Summary: Aqui les traigo otra de mis historias espero que les guste...realmente no soy buena en los summary u.u


_**Amor Perenne **_

Era un día normal, pero hermoso, el sol brillaba con intensidad, se oían los pájaros cantar, el revoloteo de las hojas con la brisa y el ruido de los vehículos de la ciudad.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban con facilidad por las engruesas cortinas, dando justamente en la hermosa cara de la joven, al sentir la luz en sus ojos, que era incomoda, abrió los ojos lentamente. Estirándose entre un largo bostezo, se levanto de la cama, frotándose los ojos se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha, se cepillo los dientes y se vistió.

La chica tenía el pelo purpura rojizo por encima de los hombros, con dos flequillos hasta los codos y un extraño dispositivo que parece rizador de pelo con dos extremos que sobresalen. Era de tez pálida, ojos de color marrón ámbar, tiene una figura esbelta y voluptuosa, tiene tamaño promedio. Ella llevaba una falda tachonada roja, una camiseta negra con cuello v, una chaqueta negra y unas botas cortas, que no llegaban hasta la mitad de mi pantorrilla, del mismo color.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta la cocina y se sentó en la barra "¡Buenos días mamá!" dijo alegremente con una sonrisa "Buenos días, Aki cariño, ¿como amaneciste?" dijo su madre sin voltear a verla "Bien mamá, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?" Aki dijo, mientras que su mamá le entregaba un plato de huevos revueltos, pan, tocino y un cuenco de frutas, con un vaso de jugo de naranja después de dar gracias comenzó a comer.

Luego de terminar, Aki llevo los platos al fregadero y ayudo a su madre a lavarlos. Pasaron las horas y el día se estaba tornando aburrido para Aki, en la tele no había nada interesante y la radio ni siquiera le gustaba, así que no le quedaba más remedio que salir a dar un paseo, ella no es que saliera mucho, pero era eso o morirse del aburrimiento.

Punto de vista de Aki

Salí de mi casa sin saber a donde iba, solo sabia que estaba caminando fuera de su casa. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la ciudad y decidió ir a visitar a su amiga Carly Carmín que vive cerca de donde ella estaba. Caminé unas cuadras hasta que me encontré enfrente de edificio en donde vive Carly y entre. Me dirigí al ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron mis ojos se encontraron con unos azules cobalto, mis ojos cumplieron con los suyos (marrón ámbar cumplió con azul cobalto…típico¬¬), sentí como si el tiempo se detuvo con mi respiración, el salió y nuestros ojos perdieron contacto, inconscientemente subí al ascensor y me percate de que no estaba respirando.

De repente recordé por que vine y me apresure a subir al apartamento de Carly. Cuando llegue a la puerta y toque, de inmediato me abrieron la puerta, me encontré con el novio de Carly, Jack Atlas que se cree el "rey" pero todos le seguimos la corriente. "Hola Jack" le salude "Hola Izayoi" me devolvió el saludo con su típico mal humor que solo mostraba con otro pero con Carly era otra historia; se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara, no era un apartamento tan grande pero era acogedor, salude a Carly con un abrazo y luego nos sentamos en el sofá a platicar, Carly era mi mejor amiga, de hecho la única que tenia. "Y dime, ¿ya tienes novio?" me pregunto de repente con su ánimo hiperactivo "eh…yo…no tengo" le dije "ahhh…porque no te buscas un novio, eres mi única amiga que no tiene" dijo con decepción en su voz "Es que…no eh encontrado la persona que me llame la atención o que me atraiga, solo hay un montón de pedófilos, ególatras y chicos que solo quieren sexo, y lo en que mi concierne no quiero alguien así y mejor prefiero estar sola…bueno eso no quiere decir que no tendré novio, yo solo esperare a que el hombre indicado aparezca" dije recordando al chico de ojos cobalto con una pequeña sonrisa, después desperté de mi ensueño y mire a Carly que tenia una cara divertida "¿Qué?" dije "¿En qué pensabas?" me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro "En nadie, digo, en nada" dije algo nerviosa "Hmp…no te creo y mas te vale que me digas o si no…" dijo Carly con una sonrisa malvada que solo rara vez la hacía y eso me ponía más tensa. "¡Rayos!" se escucho la voz de Jack desde la cocina "Que pasa Jack" Carly pregunto "Nada, solo que ese menso de Yusei dejo su celular y tenía que decirle algo importante" dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, esta es mi oportunidad de escapar de Carly pensé "Si quieres yo se lo llevo Jack, y le doy tu mensaje" dije apresuradamente Carly y Jack se miraron y luego se volvieron a mí, Jack se encogió de hombros y me dio el celular, me dijo donde él vivía e incluso me dijo como se veía y lo más increíble fue que era el chico con el que tope cuando vine.

Me despedí de ellos y seguí las instrucciones que me dio Jack, tenía que encontrar a ese chico… El era un poco más alto que yo, pelo negro con betas amarillas y tenía la forma casi como un cangrejo, su color de piel era algo parecido a un bronceado, tenía una chaqueta azul con ámbares en algunas partes de ella, una camisa negra con un extraño símbolo rojo, unos pantalones negros, y unos guantes marrones al igual que sus botas. Esa fue la descripción del chico según Jack…así que no sería difícil reconocerlo… caminé unos kilómetros y cuando di vuelta a la esquina me encontré con una banda de punk que por lo que veía eran más grandes que yo, y más viejos también, esto no es bueno pensé, trate de seguir pero uno de ellos me cerró el paso "¿Hacia dónde vas preciosura?" pregunto yo retrocedí y le dije "Eso a ti no te importa…así que por favor déjame pasar" ellos se rieron y me pusieron nerviosa pero no lo demostraba, esto no me gusta susurre para mí misma.

"Vamos a divertirnos con esta dulzura" dijo otro acercándose más a mi "Si…será muy divertido" dijo otro mirándome descaradamente de arriba abajo, eso me causo ganas de golpearlo pero me abstuve a hacerlo, tenía que encontrar una manera de salir de esto… así que empujé a uno de ellos y opté por huir, corrí lo más que pude, sabía que ellos me seguían, entre en un callejón y seguí corriendo, uno de ellos tomo un atajo y apareció delante de mi, ya retrocedí al instante pero los que estaban atrás me alcanzaron. Uno de ellos me tomó por el pelo y me tiro al suelo, yo di un grito de dolor cuando lo hizo y agarre su mano para que me soltara pero no lo hizo. "Valla por un momento pensé que la princesa se nos iba a ir sin antes tener algo de diversión con ella" oí decir a uno "Cariño, si te portas bien, te prometo que no te haremos daño" dijo uno mientras me obligaba a verlo y pasaba su mano por mis pierna, yo le escupí y lo pateé en la cara fuertemente tirándolo al suelo. El se levanto furioso, se acerca y me golpeo en el rostro haciéndome gritar otra vez "¡Perra!...eso me dolió mucho" dijo con ira "Sujétenla al suelo le enseñare a esta perra quien es el que manda" dijo, ellos hicieron lo que dijo, "¡Suéltenme!" dije tratando de zafarme pero fue inútil. Creí que era el fin, yo estaba segura a que mi vida acabaría de la manera más desastrosa…"¡Aghhh!" escuche de repente y vi a uno de ellos inconsciente en el suelo, había una sombra no lo pude distinguir pese a la posición en la que estaba. Más corrieron hacia la sombra y de uno de uno caían inconscientes. Trate de huir pero uno de ellos me arrastro por el pelo "¡Ahhh!" grite, no porque él me arrastraba, sino porque al parecer algo me corto a lo largo de mi pierna, desde mis rodilla hasta mis botas. El dolor era insoportable, comencé a sangrar al instante y para colmo de males me estaban arrastrando, mire hacia el frente, la sombre acabó con todos y se dirigió hacia el que estaba arrastrando, el me sonto y se abalanzo contra la sombra, yo me seguí arrastrando pese al dolor que sentía, la sombra derribo al hombre fácilmente y lo dejo inconsciente como a los otros.

La sombra se acerco a mí y se puso a mi altura, me sorprendí al ver que era el chico al que yo buscaba que en este caso el me encontró. "¿Estás bien?" me pregunto con preocupación en su voz "S-si estoy bien" mentí él al parecer se dio cuenta y me miro fijamente "¿Segura?" pregunto, yo le iba a responder pero él vio el rastro de sangre y me vio la pierna, frunció el ceño de inmediato y comenzó revisar la herida, me miro y dijo "La herida no es profunda así que no habrá que suturarla, no soy médico pero tendré que vendar la herida" hizo una pausa y continuó "¿Puedes caminar?" me preguntó yo trate de levantarme pero no pude, la herida me dolía y para rematar la herida seguía sangrando, lo mire y negué con la cabeza "Bueno tendré que llevarte…" se acercó y me levantó, me llevaba en sus brazos al estilo nupcial "Mi casa está cerca de aquí" dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

No sé cómo explicarlo, me sentía cómoda y segura en sus brazos, una sensación de calidez y ni siquiera lo conocía bien, esto es malo, empecé a entrar en pánico pero luego vi que llegábamos al lugar que Jack me dijo Poppo Time. Bajamos por unas escaleras y entramos a un especie de sótano que se veía como un taller, había todo tipo de repuestos y cosa por el estilo y una moto roja extraña… me dejo en un sofá negro que había me miro "Vuelvo en un momento, así que no te muevas de aquí" me dijo y salió "Si claro como si pudiera ir hacia algún lugar" dije sarcáticamente rodando los ojos, "Zora, podría buscarme unas cuantas vendas por favor" lo escuche decir "Si claro, Yusei…" se escucho la voz de una mujer aparentemente mayor, luego de unos minuto "Gracias Zora" le respondió "No hay de que Yusei" le respondió la señora, lo escuché caminar hacia dentro y se apareció por la puerta con unas vendas en las manos. Dejó los vendajes en una mesa que estaba delante del sofá y se dirigió hacia una puerta donde desapareció por unos minutos y luego regreso con un cuenco de agua, unos paños limpios y un estuche. Él busco una silla y se sentó cerca de mí, "¿Me permite?" dijo refiriéndose a mi pie lastimado, yo asentí, además no tenía otra opción; quitó mi bota y comenzó a examinar mi herida, que todavía seguía sangrando, yo me sentía un poco mareada por la pérdida de sangre, "Hmp…" eso me saco de mi trance y lo mire, tenía el ceño fruncido, dejo mi pie un momento mientras se quitaba los guantes y los dejaba a un lado, luego abrió es pequeño estuche y saco una especie de pinzas diminuta y me tomo el pie. Me estremecí al sentir sus manos en mi pie, eran tan cálidas que mi piel solo reacciono, entonces acerco las pinzas y saco algo de mi herida, era un pedacito de vidrio que parece haberse incrustado cuando me herí. Soltó las pinzas y tomo el paño y lo humedeció en el agua y comenzó a limpiar toda la sangre de mi pie, después tomo otro paño y seco el pie. Tomo las vendas y empezó a vendar la herida, cuando termino me pregunto "¿Esta muy apretado o muy flojo?" yo le respondí "No, está bien" el asintió y comenzó a recoger todo de la mesa y lo llevo hacia algún lado.

Cuando regreso se sentó en la silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y me miro, parecía que me estaba examinando, contemplándome detenidamente como si tratara de descifrar algo, yo realmente estaba perdida en su mirada era como mirar al océano yo no sé cuantos segundos o minutos pasaron desde que nuestras miradas se encontraron pero si se que si seguía así no saldría de aquí. "Mmm…señorita…" su voz me saco de mi trance "¿Si?" respondí de inmediato "Me podría decir ¿Qué buscaba usted por estos lugares?" me pregunto yo lo mire inquisitivamente y recordé a que vine "Yo te estaba buscando a ti" conteste mirándolo "¿A mí?...se podría saber porque me buscaba" pregunto sorprendido "Mmm…porque dejaste esto en casa de Carly" dije sacando entregándole es celular que lo recibió "Gracias" dijo "No hay de que" con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Tu qué relación tienes con Carly y Jack?" Me pregunto "Mmm, bueno yo soy amiga de Carly desde hace mucho tiempo y a Jack lo conocí porque el frecuentaba mucho la casa de ella antes de juntarse" respondí "Y tú, ¿Cómo conociste a Jack?" le pregunte con curiosidad "Bueno Jack y yo crecimos juntos en un orfanato y a Carly la conocí cuando Jack me la presento como su novia" respondió detenidamente "Oh ya veo" dije, pero me recordé de algo "¡Ah! Se me estaba olvidando lo que Jack me dijo que te dijera" dije de repente sorprendiéndolo a él "Jack dijo…"

Flashback

"_Crow mando una carta diciendo que se había ganado una especie concurso o sorteo, este consiste un viaje todo pagado a Hawái: este implica reservaciones en un hotel por una semana, dinero para comprar lo que se desee y transporte_" dijo Jack yo asentí y…

Fin del Flashback

"…y eso fue lo que dijo entre otras cosas como, Martha te echa de menos y algunas maldiciones para ese chico Crow y que los boletos debes de buscarlos en la casa de Carly una vez que lleguen" dije concluyendo, luego lo mire, el chico de ojos cobalto parecía sumido en sus pensamientos pero luego me miro.

"Señorita, se está poniendo tarde y creo que será mejor llevarla su casa" me dijo levantándose de la silla pero sin dejar de mirarme, realmente se me estaba olvidando que tenía que irme a mi casa y con esta pierna herida será algo difícil "¡Si, tienes razón pero solo lo hare cuando dejes de decirme señorita!" dije algo molesta no me gustaba tanta formalidad "Ya usted no me dijo su nombre" dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón retumbara pero no le hice caso "Ya que usted no pregunto" dije sonriendo y mirando hacia otro lado, lo escuche reír y dirigí me vista hacia el "Buen punto" dijo divertido "Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dijo con una sonrisa "Mi nombre es Akiza Izayoi, pero me puedes decir Aki" dije todavía sonriendo "Gusto en conocerte Aki, mi nombre es Yusei Fudo pero me puedes decir Yusei" dijo también con una sonrisa.

"¿Crees que puedas ponerte en pie y caminar?" me pregunto, yo trate de levantarme y caminar pero cuando avance sentí un dolor agudo, me sentí mareada y sentí que caía pero Yusei me agarro "Creo que no puedo" dije todavía mareada "Creo que estas mareada por la pérdida de sangre" dijo pausando continuo "Te voy a llevar a tu casa pero tienes que ir ver un doctor, ¿de acuerdo?" me miro yo solo asentí. No subimos a su D-Wheel me acomode detrás del él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, encendió la moto, acelero y nos marchamos no se cuanto tiempo paso solo se que cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos cerca de mi casa, le di instrucciones a Yusei para que supiera en donde vivía. Cuando llegamos note que Yusei se quedo mirando mi casa asombrado por lo grande que era, bueno tengo que admitir que era bastante grande, me ayudo a caminar hasta la puerta y me dejo recostada de la pared.

"Muchas gracias por traerme, Yusei" le dije sonriendo.

"No hay de que" dijo sonriéndome.

"Además, si no fuera por ti no se que seria de mi en este momento" dije tristemente sonriendo "Realmente, te agradezco que me halla salvado" le dije.

"Lo volvería hacer otra vez, no obstante, hubiera preferido otro escenario para conocernos" Yusei dijo "Bueno, será otro día que nos volvamos a ver, adiós" se despidió y se fue.

_Eso espero…_dije en voz baja, toque el timbre y espere a que alguien abriera la puerta, después de unos momentos la puerta se abrió…

_Punto de vista de Aki  
><em>

Pasaron tres semanas, después de aquel incidente, a mis padres casi le da un ataque cuando le conté, me hicieron pasar casi dos semanas en cama.

Flashback

"_Aki" dijo mi madre cuando abrió la puerta "Mmm… mama me podrías ayudar, por favor" dije, mi madre asintió y me llevo hacia el sofá donde me recosté "Aki, cariño, ¿Estas bien?" dijo mi madre preocupada, le conté todo lo que había pasado, "Aki, creo que debería llamar a un doctor" dijo mi madre tomando el teléfono yo no proteste ya que se lo había prometido a Yusei._

"_Una herida algo profunda, pero bien tratada y el vendaje fue muy bien puesto, felicito a quien lo hizo" dijo el doctor examinando mi pierna luego la soltó y continuo "Debe reposar al menos dos semanas en cama, comer saludable y que contenga mucho hierro ya que perdió mucha sangre" concluyo el doctor y se levanto para irse "Espere, ¿cuánto es?" dijo mi madre "No es necesario que pague porque yo no hice nada todo está perfectamente, solo tiene que cuidar que la herida no se infecte y cambiarle los vendajes todo los días" dijo el doctor marchándose._

Fin del Flashback

En esas dos semanas Carly me visitaba casi todos los días no me gustaba estar postrada en una cama pero Carly me hacia llevaderos esos días, siempre encontraba algo que me animara, me hablaba de el viaje y que tenía que comprarse un montón de cosas y que sería un buen momento para pasar con Jack y otras cosas que ni recuerdo.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y mi pierna estaba completamente sana y decidí ir con Carly a comprar trajes de baño entre otras cosas.

"Ha a que tienda iremos" pregunte a Carly ya que estábamos en el centro comercial "No se… que tal a esa" dijo señalando a una tienda de trajes de baños de todos los tipos, yo sentí y entramos. Habían muchos traje de baños, de todos lo colore, diseños y de todos lo tipos, yo decidí comprarme dos bikinis, uno de color rojo con una flor negra enmarcada en la parte superior y otro de color negro con una flor roja enmarcada en el mismo lugar, Carly se decidió por un bikini de color azul claro y otro de color blanco con rallas azules, luego de comprar muchas cosas fuimos a comer y luego nos fuimos a su casa.

"Uf…compramos mucho" dijo Carly echándose al sofá y dejando las bolsas en el suelo "Si…nunca me había comprado tantas cosas" dije uniéndome con ella "Mmm…Aki, porque tu también compraste" dijo Carly "Bueno mis padre están pensando en mandarme en un viaje para las vacaciones de verano así que me adelante a comprar" dije encogiéndome de hombros. Después de un rato mire el reloj y me levanté "Creo que es hora de irme" dije recogiendo mis bolsas como pude ya que eran muchas, en verdad me excedí comprando, pensé cuando recogí todas la bolsa Carly me ayudo a abrir la puerta, me despedí de ella y luego me fui.

Cuando salí del ascensor me estaba preguntando como rayos iba yo a llegar a mi casa con todo esto, si para venir aquí fue difícil, no quisiera imaginarme para ir a mi casa. Caminé como tres cuadras y las bolsas se me estaban cayendo de las manos hasta que una persona rozo una de las bolsas y se me cayeron al suelo, suspiré molesta ahora tenía que recogerlas me agache e intente coger las bolsas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" mi corazón brinco cuando escuche esa voz, que no había oído durante semanas pero que la reconocería en cualquier parte (adivina adivinador…) giré mi cara lentamente hacia la voz y no era más que Yusei Fudo parado junto a mi ofreciéndome ayuda con una cara sonriente "Si por favor" acepté felizmente su ayuda él recogió las bolsas del suelo y nos pusimos a caminar en dirección a mi casa "Me caíste como una bendición, Yusei" dije feliz "No sé cómo iba a llevar todo esto yo sola" continué con una sonrisa "Considéralo como un pago por no ir a visitarte" dijo Yusei negué con la cabeza "No tienes que hacer eso, yo entiendo que tenias cosas más importantes que hacer" dije todavía sonriendo "Pero aun así tenía que sacar un día para ir a verte" protestó Yusei "Ok, ya entendí…" hice una pausa "Yusei…¿Qué hacías por estos lados?" pregunte mirándolo "Yo iba a ver a Jack, pero cuando te vi con esas bolsas me imagine que él no estaba ahí ya que Carly lo obligaría a que te ayudara" dijo encogiéndose de hombros me reí a la idea de ver a Jack ser obligado por Carly.

Seguimos caminando hasta que mis pies no pudieron y tomamos un descanso en un parque. "Ahhh… mis pies me están matando" dije tirándome a un banco Yusei se sentó junto a mí y miro hacia arriba yo lo volteé a mirar "¿Qué estas mirando?" le pregunte "El cielo y las nubes" me respondió tranquilo yo estaba un poco confundida no le encontraba lo interesante al cielo "¿Quieres algo de tomar?" me pregunto de repente volví hacia el rápidamente el seguía mirando al cielo "¿Qué?" dije él me miro "¿Qué si quieres algo de tomar?" repitió yo me quede callada y luego asentí. Yusei se levanto y se fue, después de unos minutos regreso con dos vasos medianos con pajilla, "Toma" dijo Yusei extendiendo el brazo y dándome uno, yo lo tome y le pregunte "¿Qué es?" lo mire él se sentó y dijo "Batida de fresa" dijo tomando un sorbo yo hice lo mismo y sabia muy bueno "Mmm…de que es el tuyo" pregunte al azar "De chocolate" respondió y se levanto yo también me levante y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa, mientras caminábamos empezamos una conversación, nos reímos y en eso llegamos a mi casa.

"Ya llegamos" dije cuando estábamos en el frente Yusei solo asintió "Te gustaría pasarle" pregunte sonriendo lo vi dudar pero accedió y entramos.

Punto de vista de Yusei

Aki me invito a entrar a su casa, yo dude pero no quería decepcionarla así que acepté. Su casa era enorme por fuera y por dentro yo estaba impresionado era muy elegante habían muchas pinturas, cuadros familiares, candelabros, muebles de todo tipo, entre otras cosas, caminamos por lo que parecía la sala de estar y ella me dijo que la siguiera hacia su habitación para dejar las bolsas, yo la seguí hasta su aposento y abrió la puerta. Su dormitorio era enorme, tenía diferentes tonos de rojo, había peluches de todos los tamaños y de todo tipo, su cama era también grande y tenía sábanas rosa y roja al igual que las almohadas, había una masita de noche con una lámpara, más allá había un tocador y, muchas cosas más, era todo impresionante.

"Deja las bolsas ahí" Aki dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos yo las deje encima de la cama con las otras "Tu habitación es enorme" comente mirando alrededor "Si realmente" dijo apenada, salimos de su habitación y bajamos las escaleras, cuando estábamos en la sala de estar me dijo "¿Quieres algo de comer?" yo negué "No gracias, estoy bien" dije con una pequeña sonrisa "Pero quizás otro día me la vas a aceptar, verdad" Aki me dijo yo asentí y mire mi reloj "Creo que es hora de irme" dije un poco triste y el rostro de Aki se desanimo un poco "Si" dijo, me acompaño a la puerta y nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi casa.

Punto de vista de Aki 

Cuando Yusei se fue me volví a sentir sola otra vez, así que subí a mi habitación y me senté en mi cama a ordenar todo lo que me había comprado. Después me di una ducha y me puse a pensar en todo ó que había pasado hoy y el rato tan agradable que pase con Yusei, el era muy diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido él es agradable, amable, y muy comprensivo, él escucha y da su opinión. Yusei es un chico muy lindo conmigo y es bastante caliente, no entiendo como alguien como él no tiene novia…luego de mi baño me puse mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama y me dormí.

Punto de vista de Aki 

Habían pasado algunas semanas y el del viaje de los chicos llego, yo me despedí de Jack y Carly un día antes y de Yusei en la noche, me iba a sentir sola y aburrida sin ellos pero especialmente de Yusei. Cuando me levante en la mañana me fui a duchar y baje a tomar el desayuno como normalmente lo hacía pero el teléfono sonó, me acerque y conteste "Hola" dije "Hola Aki cariño" contesto la voz del otro lado me di cuenta que era de mi madre "Oh, hola mama…que pasa" dije a mi madre "Bueno Aki te llamo porque se nos olvido decirte que te hicimos unas reservaciones en un hotel para hoy y tienes que empacar e irte de inmediato el vuelo sale a las diez en punto y te irás en jet privado de tu padre que te estará esperando en el aeropuerto, así que date prisa para que no pierdas el vuelo y disculpa decírtelo tan tarde cariño" dijo mi madre desde la otra línea yo me despedí y me apresure a empacar todas la cosas que necesitaba y mientras lo hacía mire el reloj eran las 8:45 así que me apresure y empaque dos maletas, y baje rápido, tome algo de comer y me fui hacia el aeropuerto.

Pase hora y media en el camino al aeropuerto pero gracias a dios llegue a tiempo y aborde el jet de mi padre, no sabía hacia donde iba así que le pregunte al piloto "¿Hacia dónde vamos?" y me respondió "Nos dirigimos hacia Hawái señorita Izayoi" me senté y luego me di cuenta de que el viaje de los chicos es en Hawái y quién sabe si podría encontrármelos, sonreí al pensamiento.

Punto de vista de Yusei

El viaje fue muy agitado y estaba cansado, sin mencionar el levantarse temprano, dirigirse al aeropuerto, esperar a Crow y a su acompañante, que era una chica de pelo corto negro con vetas purpura, de estatura promedio y de tez clara; tratar de que Jack y Crow no se mataran, abordar el avión entre otras cosas; cuando bajamos del avión había taxis esperándonos para llevarnos al hotel, luego que llegamos nos entregaron nuestras habitaciones, estaban divididas en tres: había dos dobles y una simple, las chicas tomaron una y Jack y crow tomaron la otra y yo me quede con la simple.

Cuando entre me a la habitación lo primero que hice fue poner mis cosas en la cama que era bastante grande, tenía las sabanas de color blanco y tenía un borde azul al igual que las almohadas. Observe la habitación y se veía muy agradable, tenía las paredes de azul claro con el techo blanco, las cortinas eran azul con blanco. Salí al balcón a sentir la brisa y contemplar el mar, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Aki, pensé.

Luego entre y acomode mis cosas, no era muy tarde así que decidí dar un recorrido al hotel, cogí mis llaves y salí de mi habitación. Pase por las habitaciones de los chicos y me detuve a contemplar otra vez el mar por unos segundos y luego segui mi camino hasta llegar a recepción, en donde de un momento a otros se hizo un alboroto y los empleados comenzaron a correr de aquí para allá. Me asome a ver para averiguar que ocasiono tanta conmoción, y no pude divisar mucha por tantas personas que había y solo pude ver a los empleados del hotel alrededor de alguien preguntándole quien sabe qué cosa y dándole la bienvenida.

Me dispuse a irme del lugar y dirigirme a otro lado pero una voz muy familiar me detuvo "Yusei" grito… ¿Podría ser…?


End file.
